Ryou the White Mage
by S.A.M.Thedragongirl
Summary: Ryou's lived the life of a fisher man in the town of Aqutica all his life with his young charge Yugi but when the Blue Eyes White Dragon comes and Kidnaps Yugi, Ryou must travel with a mystrious Dark Mage to save him. On HIATUS and REWRITE!
1. Prologue

Sam: Hi everybody! Meh names Sam, and I'll be writing a story today!

Yugi: Yeah, but it won't be a walk in the park, that's for sure!

Sam: Sticks tongue out at Yugi

Yami: Rolls eyes Bakura, wanna do the discliamer?

Bakura: Anything to shut you up!

Seto: Hey thta's my line!

Bakura: Sam dosn't own Yugioh, or any of the characters in it, except for that one little cat like thing coming in the first chapter...

Sam: Alright, chapters are always short, and this is the chapter!

* * *

**Prologue**

**A young man ran through the Shadow Forest, his robes flowing around him as he raced down it's narrow paths.**

**Cold, brown eyes widened as he caught sight of a huge fallen tree blocking the path ahead.**

**White, shoulder length hair flowed around his head as he climbed with unearthly speed and agility.**

**Dark, tanned skin was covered by his black robes and cloak.**

**The man grunted as he used his staff to get over the brook faster, and ran further into the woods.**

**Glancing behind him, the boy picked up speed to try and avoid the Darians.**

**But he was too late, up ahead a dragon white as the moon with eyes of a comet stood in the way, blocking his path.**

**"I usually don't come myself to take care of _Humans_." A voice said from the dragon's back.**

**It turned a little to give the boy a better view of it's rider.**

**"However... I somehow find it very, _pleasurable_, to kill you filthy Mages."**

**A man leaped down from the saddle and strode over to the boy. His hair a chestnut brown, and his eyes a dark blue.**

**Half of his face was covered by a mask resembling his dragon's face.**

**He wore armor, colored and shaped like his dragon's scales and a sword with a beautiful yet frightening blue crystal embedded in the hilt.**

**"Seto, Prince of the Darians." The young man snarled, raising his staff in a offensive position.**

**"And I must say, it'll be very delightful to kill _you,_ Bakura."**

**The black mage growled before letting out a powerful blast of magic, and Seto unsheathed his sword.**


	2. The Life of a Fisherman

**Chapter 1: Life by the sea.**

**Ryou sat by the door of his and Yugi's hut, finishing off the ends of his fishing nets for tomorrows catch.**

**Harvest season for the fishermen was drawing near, and the people in the water town Ryou lived in, a town called Aquatica, were all getting their nets and lines ready.**

**Ryou sighed and breathed in the morning air. The smell of the sea and fish. A smell he had gotten so use to, he did not mind it at all. He loved his home, and it's wonderful, yet frightening beauty.**

**Ryou's home was built right next to a beach, and the beaches around their were tricky waters. **

**Rocky reefs and choppy waves surrounded the waters around his home quite alot, so it isn't surprising that many a man had either lost his life, or nearly did sailing and fishing here.**

**It had been like that for all Ryou's life. But the old folk of the village talked of when the sea was hardly ever like it was now, and that the lands all around were as safe as your room in the hut.**

**"But," they said, "ever sense the Darians and the war, life has become harsh and brutal for us Humans," "And even the Mythicals cringed at the mention of the devils that kill us in our sleep."**

**Now Ryou wasn't a boy who did the most stupid and absurd things he could, no. But He did wonder why the Darians loathed the Humans so, but no one ever answered that question, even the elders hardly spoke when younger ears were in range.**

**Ryou turned to the beach when he heard Yugi's excited voice cry out, "Ryou! Come see what I've found!"**

**He put the net down and went to where the voice had called from.**

**Ryou walked over to a small sand dune to find Yugi laying on his belly in front of something. Ryou bent down next to him. "What is it, Yugi?" "It's a mythic! It's scared though." Yugi said pointing at the hole.**

**Ryou looked inside the small cave to see a strange cat like creature. It's fur was a honey color with brown stripes, green eyes, pointy ears and a slightly puffy tale.**

**"I don't think it's a mythic..." Ryou said in wonder, then Yugi did a daring thing, he slowly reached out to the creature. **

**It hissed in warning as the unfamiliar object came towards it, it stopped in front of it. The little cat sniffed it for a few minutes then licked it. The object brushed it's self over the creature's fur, then scooped it up and out of the hole.**

**The little one struggled for awhile, but when it looked at Ryou it wriggled out of Yugi's arms and limped over to Ryou. It meowed happily and rubbed against him. "I think she likes you!" Yugi chimed happily.**

**Ryou smiled. "You think?" The cat like creature climbed up onto his should and rubbed against his cheek, making the albino giggle.**

**"Can we keep him?" Yugi pleaded. "I don't know Yugi... we have little food for ourselves as it is!" Ryou said in a gentle tone. Yugi pouted and the little creature meowed in protest. Yugi then got an idea. "Can we at least keep it till it's better, and maybe she'll catch the mice around our hut!"**

**The little creature meowed with joy and rubbed against Ryou, as if begging him in that way. The boy sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright." Yugi shouted with joy, startling the cat, but it relaxed a second later after seeing Yugi was just happy. **

**"Yugi, one more thing. You were supposed to help me with the nets!" Yugi gasped. "I'm sorry Ryou. I totally forgot." The albino puffed but didn't scold. "Well, make sure you help me tomorrow?" Yugi smiled and nodded.**

**Ryou smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on! Let's take this little one to the house, clean it up, then we have to get to work! Those fish won't catch themselves ya know!" Yugi nodded and the two ran to the hut, little creature in arms.**

**The weather had started out wonderful, clear sky, calm waters.**

**They had a good catch for good long hours of the day, but as the afternoon came to a close, the fish became scarce, the water was getting ruff and the sky was covered in clouds.**

**Ryou and Yugi did their best to get to shore, but it was long and hard, because the wind and rain picked up, keeping them off coarse. Back at the hut the little creature they nicknamed Joe was running around in a circle, meowing and howling in worry.**

**Yugi tried to stir the ship, but it was getting too hard. He had tears in his eyes. "Ryou! I-I can't! It's too strong!" Ryou turned just in time to see a wave hit the ship and knock Yugi from the rudder and tumble into the water. "YUGI!!" Ryou cried, forgetting all about the fish, or the dangers, Ryou leaped into the water to retrieve his friend.**

**Yugi tried to stay above the water, but the water kept pulling him down. Ryou tried to reach the little one, even thought he waves crashed around him and he had been under water for a good 10 seconds or so, and every time he got back to the surface, he was no close to his friend.**

**Suddenly, Yugi screamed as something caught him. He looked down to see someone, or something wrapping it's limbs around his waist. And before he knew it, he was under water. Ryou dived down after the boy.**

**What was holding him, was a Darian! A Water Golem! Ryou swam with all his might, his fish bone knife in hand. He finally grabbed Yugi's hand, and pulled the boy towards him, but the Golem had other ideas.**

**It tugged on Yugi, squeezing tight to his waist, making the little one open his mouth letting out air. Ryou pulled Yugi harder and the boy came, and held tightly to Ryou's shirt. Ryou grabbed Yugi's shoulder and stabbed at the Golem's arms. It screeched in pain and unwrapped it's self around Yugi. **

**The two swam to the surface and gasped for breathe. Ryou and Yugi swam together, finding shore only feet away. Soon, they had gotten on land. Ryou didn't stop, though Yugi wanted to lay down and rest. Ryou pulled the boy from the beach and they scrambled to the rocks. Yugi pointed at their house and the two got inside.**

**Yugi collapsed to the floor, while Ryou closed and latched the door shut. He turned to Yugi to see him shivering. "A-are you alright?" Ryou asked, sitting beside the tri-color haired boy. Yugi grunted as he sat up, to reveal a wound in his side. Ryou gasped and ripped the boy's shirt off to get a good look. "I'm so sorry!" He said. Yugi smiled. "It stings... but I'm glad you saved me..." Ryou smiled, ruffled Yugi's hair and went to the shelf to get the bandages.**


	3. Shock and Fear

Sam: Okay, Chapter 2 everybody!

Bakura: If you've seen Nausica in the valley of the winds, the cat Nausica has is what the little cat she ahs in her story is.

Sam: ANyone wanna message me and tell me it's rela name? I didn't see the movie, but I saw the cat in the camircals and I loved it!

Seto: Oh hurry up! I wanna see my Blue Eyes!

Sam: Hey! Your spoiling the chapter!

Seto: Your spoiling it more by saying it's in thsi chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Rumors.**

**Yugi's wound had not been deep, but the healer suggested to stay away form the beaches for awhile. And Ryou made sure Yugi did not do any such thing. **

**Now he was rather happy they had kept their little strange creature. She kept Yugi happy, and even with a hurt paw, she could catch mice, and she ate them.**

**Ryou and Yugi told the village about the Water Golem, and surprising to the boys, they believed them. A lot of the other fisher man had the same trouble that day, and two were dead.**

**One day, about a week after the storm, Yugi begged Ryou to take a walk on the beach with him. **

**Ryou had to repair their boat, it had washed up, it was all ripped and shredded, they guessed the Water Golem had done that. Ryou had been working on it all week.**

**Ryou sighed and nodded. "Alright. I could use a break. Should we take Joe?" The little cat like creature meowed with joy, and the three walked down to the beach.**

**"Ryou? Why do you think the Darians are show up here?" Yugi asked, holding Ryou's hand. The said Albino shrugged. "I don't know. Darians appear all over the country!" Yugi nodded and the two walked in a comfortable silence, watching Joe run ahead and back again.**

**"Ryou, do you ever want to leave the sea?" Ryou looked down at Yugi. "I... I don't know Yugi... I've lived my whole life here at the sea. I can't imagine living away from it. Or leaving it at all!" Yugi nodded and looked out to sea. "Ryou... I know you don't want to leave, but I wish we could." Ryou looked at Yugi as if he was crazy.**

**"What? And give up our life as fishermen? What would we do!? We know nothing else!" Yugi sighed and nodded. "I know." "Did this have something to do with the Water Golem?" "No, I was thinking about it before then... not as the storm came in but for the past month." Ryou looked to the land, beyond their town was the Rocky Ridge, and beyond that was the Shadow Wood.**

**Ryou sighed. "Come on. Let's head back." Yugi nodded before lightly poking Ryou's shoulder and said, "Tag! Your it!" Before running off. **

**"It!?" Ryou excliamed, starting to run after the boy. "I'll have you know! I've been IT for the past 5 years!!" Joe happily chased after them both.**

**When the two got back, one of the villagers met them. "Hey! Have you heard?! The capital was attacked by the Darian!" Ryou gapped and Yugi held Ryou's hand tightly in fear. "What?! How!?" "It was a surprise attack, and the numbers were greater then they had seen before! The King is missing, and his soul heir and nephew, Malik, has been kidnapped!"**

**Ryou growled. "Should have known they'd do something like that... but it doesn't make sense! Why are the Water Golem's attacking here, when they probably should have been with the others..." The villager shrugged. "I heard that the Darians were picking at the Mages, what's left of them anyways."**

**Ryou frowned. "What would a Mage be doing around here?" The villager only shrugged again and went back towards the village.**

**"Ryou? Are Darians going to come here?" Yugi asked, fear swirled in his large shining purple orbs. "I... I don't know Yugi... I just don't know." Ryou muttered.**

**The two went back to their hut and Ryou made dinner, it was sunset by the time it as done.**

**After eating, Ryou went outside. He leaned next to the door and looked up at the sky.**

**The stars were no where in site, in fact, the sky was shrouded in a blanket of dark clouds, and thunder and lightning were beginning to fill the sky.**

**Yugi came out and clutched to Ryou. He was deathly afraid of storms, and needed Ryou next to him in order to keep from going crazy.**

**"It's okay Yugi. It's okay..." Ryou said, rubbing the trembling boy's shoulder. Suddenly, a sound was heard in the sky. It didn't sound like that of thunder... it sounded like...**

**Ryou gasped. A dragon emerged from the clouds and let out a deafening roar. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon! The mightiest Darian creature!**

**"Ryou!" Yugi cried as a strong wind blew and it separated them from each other.**

**The dragon took it's chance, swooped down, and knocked Ryou off his feet. He heard a scream and a another dragon roar. He looked up and felt his blood boil. Yugi was clutched tightly in the dragon's claws, he was screaming and crying. "RYOU!!"**

**"YUGI!!"**

* * *

Sam: Cliffhanger!! I always wanted to do that!

Seto: But I say it was pretty lousy

Sam: You don't shut it, I'll replace you with Noah as the Prince and put you in his place in the story.

Seto: Shutting up.

Review please!!


	4. Lunacy and A Mistake!

**

* * *

**

Sam: Okay! Here's some more!

Seto: WHo's in thsi chapter.

Sam: The only one I'm saying, is a big scary Fir Giant! Mua ha ha ha-Chokes on gum

Bakura: Laughs like a lunatic

Seto: Sighs Okay, remember, Sam dosn't own any of the original Yugioh characters, just the story and her little, cat like thingy.

**Chapter 3: Lunacy and the Mistake**

**Ryou sat in the hut, tears running down his face. His face was caked with blood and sand. Joe sat at his feet, meowing sadly and rubbing against his ankle to try and cheer him up.**

**What had happened, was the Darian's greatest creature had kidnapped Ryou's best friend, Yugi last night.**

**Ryou had tried to stop the dragon, but it had tried to snatch him too. Ryou almost wished it had succeeded, but one of the villagers had grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. **

**Ryou had struggled and got freed, and the dragon swooped down to snatch him up or eat him, he didn't know which, but the dragon had missed him and the creature's tail had whipped at Ryou, cutting his cheek and winding him in the stomach.**

**The dragon had also done something the villagers blamed him for. It had destroyed their village and had killed plenty of people.**

**Ryou sighed and looked down at Joe. He didn't know what to do. Should he go after the monster? Should he try to get by without his little charge? Or should he let the villagers rip him to shreds?**

**The boy thought for a minute then narrowed his eyes. 'I'm not letting them do anything to me... and I can't leave Yugi... without even trying! I promised!'**

**Ryou remembered when he was younger, about 5 years ago, when he promised Yugi's mother to take care of him.**

_**"Please, take care of my little one." Yugi's mother pleaded, she was ill and at the brink of death, and Ryou couldn't do anything about it. "I will... I won't ever abandon him, I promise!" Yugi's mother smiled and turned to her child, who was sitting next to Ryou and crying his eyes red.**_

_**"Yugi?" The boy sniffled and took hold of his mother's out stretched hand. "I want you to promise me you'll help Ryou. You need to look after each other." Yugi nodded. "I promise mummy, I will." Yugi's mother smiled sadly at the two before closing her eyes and letting one last breathe escape her lips. **_

_**Ryou had sworn he had seen a lonely figure standing over them and took hold of Yugi's mother's hand and pull her soul to her feet, and they left. "Did you see that?" Ryou asked. Yugi blinked back tears. "What?" "That shadow leave with your mother's soul?" Yugi shook his head. "I didn't see anything' like that..." And he broke into tears.**_

**Ryou stood and walked out of the hut, with Joe at his side. Ryou glared as he watched people try to fix the village again. Every time Ryou had gone to a funeral sense the day Yugi's mother died, he had seen a black figure int eh background somewhere with a another failure soul by it's side.**

**'Could that be the Angel of Death?...' He would asked himself before the figure disappeared. The villagers had called him a lunatic and hardly anyone talked to him other then Yugi after that. Not that they talked much int eh first place...**

**Ryou sighed and looked up at the now clear blue sky. "I can't... I just can't..." Ryou whispered. He went back inside and took a bag and began putting clothes and such in it. **

**He didn't put much in it. He had a knife, for bones and such. A bundle of food he had put in a smaller bag, his and Yugi's blanket, and a strange stone he had found with Yugi on the beach one night. **

**It was strange because it was the color of red rubies, and it was always warm to the touch. The village said it must have belonged to the king, and that Ryou and Yugi would get in trouble if any of the guards came to the village.**

**Ryou finished packing and turned to the door of the hut.**

**The hut it's self was what it exactly was. A one room dome shaped building, with a fireplace in the middle, and a table like rock near it to eat. A stove like rock sat over the fire, it was thin enough for the fire to heat the whole rock, but sturdy enough to put pots and such on.**

**Ont he table were a few shells Yugi had been playing with last night. Next to the door of the hut was a trunk, with thing his' and Yugi's parents had owned.**

**Ryou went over to this trunk and opened it and pulled out a traveling cloak that had belonged to his dad. His father had always been a mystery. He hadn't known him. And his mother hardly spoke about him, but when she did, she said he was a traveler, and a rogue. **

**Ryou pulled the cloak over his body and fastened it by a emerald green leaf shaped broach. His mother had said it was a good luck charm his father had worn. He sighed and looked through the trunk some more. He pulled out something he had thought about giving Yugi for his 17th birthday.**

**It was a amulet, it had belong to Yugi's parents. It wasn't much to look at, it was made of bronze and it had a strange shape carved into it. But he had thought Yugi might have liked to have something of his parents. Ryou placed this around his neck and closed the trunk.**

**He then looked at a strange piece of wood that sat by the trunk and door. **

**It was a walking stick. Well, that's what Ryou thought it was. It was unusually shaped at the top, it looked kinda like the roots of a small tree. They looked like they were supposed to hold onto something.**

**Ryou took the staff and looked over at Joe. "You wanna come? I won't be coming back here... at least, not for long time..." The little cat meowed and ran up to Ryou, and with amazing agility, quickly climbed up his leg, and hooped onto his shoulder. Ryou smiled and left the hut.**

**He took one last, long look at his home before turning and heading down the trail. A she neared the village, villagers came over. "Ryou! Where do you think your going? In your father's clothes and that little creature on your shoulder?" One of the elders asked.**

**"I'm going after the dragon." Ryou stated. The villagers broke into laughter. Ryou didn't know if they thought he was joking or what, until one of them said. "Come now Ryou. You'd be eaten alive, or turned to ashes before you got anywhere near that brute! Besides, what point is there in it!? The dragon's probably swallowed the boy whole by now!" **

**Ryou felt his face turn red with rage. "Then I'll be eaten as well!" He yelled at the man. The said man shut up instantly, and the others did as well. He sighed and looked at them all. "I... I don't know why the creature took Yugi. And don't know why the dragon attacked you. But I am NOT going to sit here, fishing my life away, when I know my best friend is out there somewhere..." Ryou said shoving past them. **

**He looked towards the road to Rocky Ridge, so named for it's rocks and dangerous cliffs and slopes.**

**"I might never see you again. So I guess this is good-bye." Ryou turned to the villagers and sighed. A little girl then ran over and hugged Ryou's leg. "Will you come back?" She asked with big blue doe eyes.**

**Ryou sighed and keeled down so they were almost eye level. "I don't know... maybe I will. But until then, pray to the gods for me." The little girl nodded and hugged Ryou around the neck before running back to her mother and repeated what Ryou said.**

**The elder sighed and shook Ryou's hand. "Fare well my boy." "Fair well. And take care, all of you!" And with that, Ryou walked up the road. Cheers and calls sounding behind him.**

**One of the men sighed and shook his head. "Just like his old man... he'll never make it. He'll never make, you wait and see." The man who had said this was one who had never been found of Ryou's father. "You don't know that, Mitchell. He just might make..." The elder replied. "With help... I hope he gets it along his road to finding the Little One."**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Far away, to the west of the sea, lay the capital of Solarios. It was in ruin and desolation. The people who had survived were nothing now but mind slaves, working to re build the capital into a fortress.**

**Inside the castle, Seto, Prince of Darian was sitting on the throne where, the King or Solarious would have sat. He was tapping impatiently on the arm of the throne. **

**His eyes were closed in train of thought and his clothes were still a bit bloody from the kills in the city. His mask was off, revealing a scar, black as night. It was just an inch below his eye. It was an inch wide and 3 inches long, curving from under his eye up to his brow, in a 'S' sort of shape.**

**Suddenly, the door to the throne room opened, and a Fire Giant(a very strong Darian creature) tumbled in. He was just big, or should I say small, enough to get through the door, but he had to stoop down to do so. **

**"Beg my intrusion, mi'lord." It said in a thundering voice, but it was laced with fear. Even this mighty fire body was afraid of the Prince. "What is it?" The prince demanded, opening sapphire blue eyes.**

**"T-the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kisara, has returned. M-mi'lord." The Prince stood up. "Finally. I was beginning to wonder what was taking her so long to get back!" He placed his mask back on and walked briskly out of the room.**

**He walked through the halls, passing Darian goblins and such who were cleaning up the dead bodies of the humans and Mythics who died trying to defend their king.**

**The King of Solarious, also known as, the Enchanter, had disappeared during the battle. He had been wounded very badly by Seto, but had gotten away by the means of teleportation magic. Seto thought the King weak and a coward for running away, instead of fighting him till the death.**

**Seto soon came out into the court yard, where one of his magnificent Blue Eyes White Dragons stood, holding something in her talons. Seto instantly recognized the tri colored hair of the King.**

**"Well done, Kisara. You've found our little run away King." Seto said with a smirk. He was too focused on the figure int eh dragon's claws to notice the worried and upset look in the dragon's eyes.**

**"Atem, Atem. My dear cousin. It's very rude for a host to run away and leave his guest alone." Seto said in a mocking tone as he came to a stop in front of the figure. But suddenly, he realized something. He grabbed a good handful of the tri-colored hair and lifted it to reveal, not the face of a king. But the face of a boy!**

**"This is not the King!"**

* * *

Seto: WHAT!? How could she ge the wrong one!?

Sam: Ain't her fault, I'd probably mistake Yugi for Ymai if I had never seen either the kid nor the king in the face before too!

Bakura: WHEN DO I COME IN!?

Sam:That anxious to meet your lover huh?

Bakura; No, I'm getting annnoyed with Kaiba and Ryou holding the spot light!

Sam: Well, remember. Your goign to kiss Ryou!

Ryou: Turns Red

Bakura: Turns green

Seto: Red, stop! Green, go!

Sam: And I'm _**go**-_ing! Review please!!


	5. The Rocks smile and the Two Spellcasters

**Chapter 4: A Rock's Smile **

**and **

**Two Spell Casters**

**Ryou walked for a long time among the rock of Rocky Ridge. He had to be careful because of the false steps that could lead to your demise. The Rocky Ridge was an array of cliffs and slopes, so if you fell off, you'd fall to your death.**

**Ryou yelped as he almost slipped down a slope, he held onto a boulder till he got his footing. He sighed and continued. 'What am I doing! I can't do this! I'm be killed before I reach the Shadow Forest!' **

**But then Ryou remembered Yugi and his promise, he slapped himself. "No, your gonna go through with this! I promised to protect him, and I'm not gonna fail him again!"**

**Ryou continued a little further then stopped for a rest. He sat down on an oval shaped boulder. "Good Grief, I knew these rocks were dangerous... but this is..." Ryou couldn't finish his sentence, for at that moment, the boulder moved!**

**For a second, Ryou thought it was going to roll down the slope near by and drag him along. **

**But it didn't. In fact it stood, _stood_, straight up and made Ryou slid off.**

**Ryou crawled backwards until he got a good look at the boulder, but it wasn't a boulder at all, it was a Rock Golem!**

**The Golem looked at Ryou with black eyes, blinking every once in awhile. Then it said in a very slow and sleepy voice. "I've not seen you before... are you a Darian too?" Ryou swallowed hard. **

**The thing about Golems, is you can't lie, or they will instantly know and crush you like a fly. All Golems asked this question when they saw a person or thing they have never seen before. But of coarse, not wanting to be squashed if the Golem found out they weren't Darian, and sense nobody lived to tell the tale of what to do around Golems, they lied.**

**Ryou was about to lie too, but decided to do the unthinkable, tell the truth.**

**"No... sir... I'm Ryou. I'm a fisherman from Aquatic. It's a good 5 hours walk from here... and you are?" The rock smiled very kindly at Ryou and clamped his rocky hands together, making a huge banging sound. Ryou smiled too as he covered his ears, knowing he wasn't in any danger now, but he'd still be cautious. **

**"That's the first person who hasn't lied to me in over 20 years! The last person who told the truth was a gentle man very like yourself!" The Rock Golem Laughed. "I'm Rocknok(Rock knock), but you can call me Knocker." Ryou held in a laugh, he didn't want to be rude. "Nice to meet you Knocker... I'm sorry for sitting on you." **

**"Oh, it's alright!" Then Knocker sat down, making a small earthquake. "So, what are you doing in Rocky Ridge?" Ryou stood and looked towards the Shadow Forest. "I'm looking for a friend, he was taken off by a Blue Eyes White Dragon." **

**The Golem's eyes sparkled. "Oh, yes I saw that dragon last night. Her name's Kisara. She's a nice Dragon, very gentle, she'll only eat you or hurt you if the Prince tells her to. She guards the prisoner in the mountains you know!" Ryou blinked confused at the Golem. Golems aren't very intelligent, but they are smart enough to know they need to keep secrets, and what the Golem just said, was a mega secret!**

**"Oh, your probably wondering why I said that huh?" Ryou nodded. "Well... it's a long story..." Ryou looked up at the sky, it would be dark soon. "Before I ask you to go on, is it alright to travel through the Shadow Forest after Dark?" Ryou asked. The Golem laughed. "No! Not for a small Solrian like you! The other Darians are very awake at night, you see, we don't take much liking to light..." Knocker replied.**

**Ryou smiled. "Then let me get some fire wood then you can tell me." Knocker grinned. "Okay! I'll be right here!" He laughed.**

**Soon, Ryou had a fire going and was nibbling on some bread. The Rock Golem helped himself to some rocks. "So, why are you out here, and why did you tell me all that about the Blue Eyes?" Ryou asked.**

**"Like I said, ti's a long story, for my kind anyways. To you, it might be shorter. Let me see..." Knocker rubbed his head, making a very annoying sound to Ryou. But he didn't make comment about it. **

**After a minute, Knocker smiled. "Okay, it was about 5 months ago... I was staying at a friend's place in our hide out. The Prince was out picking at the Mages.**

**While I was at my friend's, a person came into our cave and sat down. He didn't notice us until I asked my friend asked our infamous question. And he replied 'no, I'm a mage.' **

**We were over joyed and offered him a few rocks, but he refused. Of coarse, sense you Solrians have such small mouths and teeth, it wasn't much of a surprise to me and my friend.**

**Now, after awhile of hiding, the mage gave us a thank you and left..." The Golem stared at Ryou hard for a minute. "What is it Knocker?" "The strange thing is... that Mage looked a lot like you! Took me awhile to remember the features, but you do look like him..." Ryou blinked in surprise.**

**But Knocker continued before Ryou could ask any questions. "Anyways, after that The Prince came and asked if we had seen the Mage. Now, we're as truthful as the next guy, so we said yes and told him the whole story. **

**He was angry. He almost crushed us, but dear Kisara stopped him and suggested we'd just be banished. So he did. We were banished from the Darians, and forced to leave. My friend was a Water Golem, so he went to the river.**

**I like rocks, so I left and found Rocky Ridge, it's the only place the Darians don't care to go, and these rocks are delicious!" And with that he stuffed a pound of rocks in his mouth. Ryou sighed. "You must be lonely here." Knocker swallowed his food and smiled. **

**"Not really, I've got the birds. Their a lot friendlier then must of your kind, and we Darians can under stand creatures better then most!" Ryou giggled. "Yes, that must be wonderful." It had been a long day and the sun was set and Ryou was ready to sleep.**

**Knocker smiled. "Go ahead and sleep, little Solrian, I'll watch over you. And the grounds warm at night this time of year." Ryou smiled and laid down. He noticed the Golem was right, the rocks were warm to the touch. He soon fell asleep, thinking of what the Golem said.**

**The next morning, Ryou awoke to see the Golem where he had been when the boy went to sleep. The Golem smiled at him. "Good morning little one! Nice morning yes?" Ryou looked up, the sky was clear and sun was rising. "Yes, it is nice." **

**Ryou rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ate a little breakfast. "You won't have to worry much about food while your in Shadow Forest, the woods are full of berries and fruits. Along with clear waters." Ryou smiled gratefully. "Thank you Knocker, you've been a wonderful host." "You have been a wonderful Guest! Make sure to visit with your friend on the way back."**

**Ryou smiled and packed up and was about to leave when the Golem suddenly said. "Oh wait! One more thing!" Ryou turned. "Yes?" "When you get to the Forest, their will be a witch there, she'll ask you a riddle. Tell her the answer and she'll let you through.**

**You only get 3 tries, so make them count. She'll change the riddle each time you get it wrong." Ryou smiled. "Thank you." "Your welcome. Be strong, never give up and remember, don't tell lies!" Ryou laughed and went on his way. **

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Yugi groaned as he awoke. He rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the headache.**

**"Where am I? The last thing I remember was Ryou and-" Yugi's eyes widened. "Ryou!" He stood up and looked around, trying to find his friend. **

**He was in a cell, it was pretty bare and the iron bars kept him in. He ran over to the bars and yanked at them, trying to get them open. "No use kid." Yugi turned to the cell. It was pretty dark and gloomy. "Who, who's there? Who are you?" He whispered.**

**"Name's Malik. I'm to your left." Yugi looked at the left wall, and sure enough, a young man sat there, arms chained to the wall. His whole body was covered in scars and bruises. Yugi walked over slowly. "What happened to you?"**

**Malik sighed. "I think you can figure it out on your own. What's your name kid?" Yugi smiled and sat down in front of Malik. "My name's Yugi!" Malik blinked. "Your pretty bright for someone who's locked up in a cell. But still, you aren't the one stuck to the wall, so I guess your happier then I am." Malik stated, yanking at the chains and hissed when they cut into his skin. "Why are you chained up to the wall?" Malik growled and glared a the bars of the cell. "Because I'm a Mage, that's why! The Prince of Darians wanted me to tell him where my companions were hiding, but I wouldn't. And still won't!" Yugi nodded slowly.**

**"Why am I here?" Yugi asked suddenly. Malik smirked. "The Blue Eyes made a mistake, they thought you were the King." Yugi's eyes widened. "W-why would they think that? I'm just a fisherman!" Malik chuckled darkly. "Because you look almost exactly alike!"**

**Suddenly, another voice said, "Yeah, when I saw you come in, I thought so too!" Yugi looked around. "Who said that?" "Look a the cell across from yours." The voice instructed.**

**Yugi turned and looked to see a man standing, not sitting like Malik, but had chains on him that kept him to the wall. He had long hair that fell down to his chest, it was purple, and his eyes were forget-me-not blue. **

**"I'm Mahado. I was the King's Royal adviser and Magician. I was known as the Dark Magician. How do you do?" Yugi smiled. "My name's Yugi. Very well thank you." "Well I'm not felling very well at all! You see, it's very uncomfortable being stuck to these chains." Yugi frowned. "Can't you use magic?" "Nope, Seto put a barrier on them so I can't!"**

**Malik snickered. "All of us Mages and Magicians do. You'll probably end up like us too when Seto find out your awake." Yugi swallowed. "What will he do to me?" **

**Malik shrugged. "Usually, if your a mage, he asks you where your from, what kind of magic you use, stuff like that. If you don't answer truthfully, you get beaten to a pulp. I didn't tell the truth because I wouldn't betray my fellow comrades..." Malik then got a curious look and looked over at Mahado.**

**"Hey that leads me to ask you Mahado, why did he beat you up? I wasn't here when that happened, I was brought in right after." Yugi turned to Mahado as well. "Because I know where the King is. I used my magic to teleport him out of the castle, he was heavily wounded. I promised him I wouldn't tell where he went... I also did something to him I'll regret for all my life, even if it was his will. But I dare not say."**

**Malik smiled. "Don't worry, what ever it was, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as putting ember down your's master's under wear." "YOU DID _WHAT_?!" Both Yugi and Mahado exclaimed. Malik snickered. "Don't worry, his ass is fine! I used magic to heal it... but after that, I swear I'll never looked at a butt the same way again. **

**Mahado glared. "I don't think this is a good conversation for the kid." "Indeed, you spell casters are making me sick." Mahado and Malik froze and paled. Yugi leaned against the bars to see a man with chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes coming over. It was the Prince of Darian!**


	6. The Black Cat

****

Sam: Okay, disclaimer as usual, I dont' own any of the characters except for afew Darians and the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Black Cat**

**Ryou walked for a good 30 minutes till eh came to the forest's edge.**

**He slowly walked the path leading in, and soon came to a gate like place.**

**Vines grew around trees, up and wrapped around the branches, then around themselves when they met in the middle, creating an arch.**

**He gasped as black smoke or dust circled around under the arch and a with with purple hair, and three eyes stood there. (It's the Witch of the Black Forest)**

**Ryou swallowed and walked a step closer. "halt!" The Witch commanded. Ryou did as told. The witch then said her riddle, a gloomy tune in her voice. **

_**"I cannot be heard, **_

_**Cannot make sound,**_

_**I lay behind stones **_

_**And under the hill,**_

_**And empty holes I fill,**_

_**What am I?"**_

**Ryou closed his eyes and thought hard. 'I swear I've heard that riddle... But I was sure it was longer...' Ryou thought for a long while, the witch became annoyed and hissed. "Have you the answer?!"**

**Ryou jumped at the force of the question. "Half a moment! Let em think!" "What is the answer!?" Ryou growled. "Give me some time!"**

**The witch growled, and Ryou knew if eh didn't answer the riddle soon, he'd be in trouble. Suddenly, he remembered!**

**"The answer is Dark, or Darkness!" The witch screamed like someone had poured boiling oil on her. "You wretch!" She screamed and ****disappeared.**

**Ryou sighed and went on in. The Shadow forest was well named, there was very little sunlight, and the only light that came threw the trees shine don the path.**

**Ryou walked for many hours, doing his best to try and not get terrified out of his wits by anything too creepy. **

**He saw a tree actually breathing once or twice and knew those most have been Darians. Spiders and other sorts of bugs as big as his palm crawled around not eh ground and trees. There was plenty of sounds, of bugs, the wind the trees snoring...**

**At one point Ryou felt a bit tired and decided to take a rest somewhere. He came to a clearing then, a brook was there. He sat down and took a few sips. "Oh my... Knocker was right. The water's wonderful!" Ryou said quietly to himself.**

**After awhile, Ryou noticed something. "It's so quiet..." He whispered. In fact, it was so quiet, he could hear himself breathing. He stood and held his staff in a defensive position. "Who's there?" he said.**

**Ryou saw something rustle in the bushes. Ryou turned to ti. "Come on out! I know your there!" He tensed as the bushes rustled some more. He prepared for the worst.**

**Then, out of the bushes, comes out... a cat! But not any kind of cat, a large cat, it was black as knight... well almost, there were some strange colored marks on it's paws and forehead. They were colored a light purple, almost magenta color.**

**Ryou stayed silent as it limped into the clearing. It's front paw was cut badly, and it had other wounds all over it's body. The cat made a sorta growl/meowing sound and padded up to him, rubbing against his leg. "What? S-stay away!" Ryou said, stepping back a few steps.**

**The cat looked hurt, then it seemed to notice something about Ryou... like it had mistaken him for someone else. Joe hopped off Ryou's shoulder and ran over to the large cat. **

**Joe sniffed at the creature, and the creature leaned down, and gave her a lick. The cat meowed happily and rubbed up against it's leg.**

**Ryou swallowed and slowly knelt in front of the creature. "I haven't seen anything like you before!" He whispered. The large cat sniffed him, his whiskers tickling Ryou's neck, making him giggle.**

**It purred and rubbed against Ryou's chest. "Are you a Darian?" The cat made a dangerous noise, almost enraged. He crawled back, frightened by it's out burst.**

**The cat realized it's mistake and went over to Ryou and rubbed against him. Ryou sighed and stroked it's head. "Come on. Let's clean those wounds." Ryou said and walked over to the brook, Joe and the Large cat following.**

**The cat sat down and watched Ryou intently as the boy ripped off a part of his cloak and soaked it in the clear water. After letting it soak for a minute, Ryou turned to the cat. "It would do better if it were hot, but..." Ryou leaned down and was about to start cleaning it's paw when he said. "This may sting, so try to hold still."**

**The cat growled in pain as the boy cleaned his wounds carefully. Joe licked the cat's other paw to try and comfort him. The large animal purred at this.**

**After cleaning the wounds, Ryou was a bit surprised to find the wounds were healing. "What on earth?" He then looked at the water, then at the cat. "Do you think it was the water that did that?" Ryou asked.**

**The cat made a sort of nod, to mean he confirmed what Ryou asked. Ryou gaped. "can you understand me?" The cat nodded again. "Huh, go figure..." Joe meowed and jumped up onto Ryou's shoulder.**

**"Well, we have to go. Me and Joe are looking for a friend, he was taken by the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kisara." The cat growled at the name, dragon. **

**Ryou stroked it's fur. "Your welcome. Well, see ya." And Ryou walked off.**

**He and Joe walked for a few more hours, when Ryou heard a strange noise. "What on earth is that?" He said.**

Sam: I know, I know, it's shorter then usual, maybe, btu I couldn't think of naything else at the moment, and if your wondering whats happening to Yugi, You'll have to wait till the next chapter! Mua ha ha ha!


	7. The Mages

Chapter 6:

A New Companion

&

The Mage

**Recap: **_**"Well, we have to go. Me and Joe are looking for a friend, he was taken by the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kisara." The cat growled at the name, dragon. **_

_**Ryou stroked it's fur. "Your welcome. Well, see ya." And Ryou walked off.**_

_**He and Joe walked for a few more hours, when Ryou heard a strange noise. **_

_**"What on earth is that?" He said.**_

Ryou tensed as he saw a shadow coming towards them. Then suddenly, the giant Black cat from before came out of the clearing. "Oh, it's you..." Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me!" He said witha sheepish grin.

The cat dropped it's ears for a second before coming over and rubbing against him. "What are you... are you trying to say you want to come with me?" The cat looked up at Ryou with some what pleading eyes and nodded. Ryou smiled and stroked it's fur. "I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem... besides, having you around might calm my nerves..." Ryou looked around and swallowed.

"This place is giving me the creeps." The cat growled in a way that made Ryou think it was saying, 'You're just a big baby!' Ryou playfully stuck his tongue out at him then sighed.

"C'mon. Let's keep going." Ryou, Joe and they're new companion walked through the woods. It seemed to be getting darker and darker. Ryou gently placed a hand ont he cat's shoulder, just incase. The cat purred, trying to reassure the boy. The continued on liek thsi for hours...

Finallly they stopped to rest. Ryou took out his food and ate with Joe. The Black cat ran off and came back later looking pleasantly content, like Yugi would after a meal... "Atleast you know how to hunt." Ryou stated with a grin. The cat gave him a return grin before taking a nap. Ryou decided to do the same. He unconsiously moved closer to the huge cat, but the cat didn't mind. He just purred in his sleep and after awhile, wrapped his tail around the boy's ankle.

When Ryou awoke, he gazed at the strange cat thoughtfully. 'I might as well give him name... he reminds me of Yugi for some reason...' He sighed sadly, and looked up at the canopy of the forest trees, seeing some light shining through. "Yugi... are you alright? Are you alive? I miss you..." He sighed and looked at the cat again. "His fur...so Dark... Dark... Darkness, Yami. That's what I'll call you." Ryou said, stroking the cat's fur, earning a pur and a yawn from the chrisend, Yamit.

Yugi sat in a corner of his celll, watchign with wide horror filled eyes as his jail mate, Mailk, was being beaten to death by Kaiba's men. Kaiba was leanign agaisnt a wall, watching this play out with a smirk.

The two "guards" that were beating Malik were Cave Trolls, they were massive thigns, with ugly faces and almost rock colored skin. They Beat Malik with floggers and whips, both holding each in one hand.

They ahd unchained him, and he was now kneelign on the floor, facing the wall, eyes and teeth clenched shut.

"Stop it, will you!? Malik's had enough of this!" Mahado begged from his cell. "Shut it Mahad! Don't give him the satisfaction!" Malik barked before hissing as a strap hit his already bleeding shoulder.

Yugi looked almost ready to faint as he slowly stood. Mahado turne dhsi head as best as he could to Yugi. Seto didn't even glance at Yugi as he watched Malik curse rather loudly as one of the floggers hit his spine area. After a moment of hesitation, Yugi rna over, crying out when one fo the whips hit hsi back instea dof Malik's. "STOP!" Seto commanded in a booming voice. Both trolls ceased and quiverd in fear of the Prince as he slowly stepped forward to gaze at the sit ebefore him. Yugi was gently holding Malik, doign hsi best not to touch the wounds in fear of causing pain.Yugi's shoulder was bleeding form the cut the tip of the whip had given him. Seto smirke.d 'Kid's got guts...' "Get the mystic elf woman in here and have her tend to they're wounds, and leave the mage unchained for the remainedr of the day. I'll be back in the morning." He then left the cell, quickly followed by the trolls who closed and locked the cell door.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Mahado asked. "Hai... But i"m nto the one who needs the worrying." Yugi looked at the wound sadly. He stared at them so, that when Malik lifted a hand to Yugi's cheek he flinche.d "Shhh..." Malik rubbed the boy's haed of tri-colored hair and smirked. "You've got guts for a migdet." Yugi pouted at the name. "If you weren't hurt I'd punch you for that!" "I know." Malik grunted and lay on his stomach. "God... my back hurts." "That's no surprise, they dunked the whips in hot water for 20 minutes." Mahado commented. "Figured, they stinging burned more then normal." Yugi turne dwhen the cell opend and the strangest woman he'd ever seen came in.

He skin was blue, almsot as blue as the sky! Her hair was a beautiful blonde, and her eyes were a lavender like his own, but her's were filled with pain and suffering. She held a jug of somethign in one arm and a basket with bandages and such haning on her other arm. "Malik? How are you?" She asked, her voice would have put Yugi in a daze if it had been happy in cheerful, but it was cold and sad instead, with a hint of sympathy.

"Like my skins been ripped right off my muscles and bones!" He commented dryly, resting his chin on his folded arms. "And you, Hikari?" She asked gently. "I'm fine! I've had worse then this!" He said with a plastered cheerful smile. The woman shook he rhead and quickly cleaned Yugi's wound, and wrapped it.

Mahado smiled sadly. "Atleast someone's trying to be happy in this bleakness." "Mahado? Are you alright?" "Seto must have decided to have mercy tonight, or jsut forgot when Hikari ran infront of Malik like that."

"He sure show's courage for one his size- ow!" Malik yelped when Yugi hti him not so gently on the head. "Hmph!" He said with a pout. This made Malik grin. "You're so cute! I likey!" The woman rolled her eyes. "put you're arms down Malik, I need to treat you're shoulders as well." She ordered as she began to clean his wounds. "By the way, what si you're name, Ma'am?" "Oh please, just call me Mista." She repleid before going back to cleaning Malik's shoulder. "Hey, why do you guys keep callign me Hikari?" Yugi asked.

Mahado smiled. "Because of you're aura." Yugi blinked. "My, what-ra?" Mista smiled, atleas,t Yugi thought it was suppose dot be a smile, but it was so sad. "Aura, Hikari." She repeated. Malik explained. "Aura is the pwoer insid eall things, everythign has aura. You're aura is of the light, a speacial aura that has been lost to our kind for years! I was one too, at one time!" Yugi blinked. "What happend to it?" "I traded it for Mage powers, being a White Mage, ain't my style!" "Yeah, using fire and getting in trouble is." Mahado commented with a smirk. "Thank you, Master Maha-**dope**!" "Boys, be nice." Mista scolded. Yugi giggled before asking. "What's a White Mage?'

"To put it bluntly, someone who can't learn to control magic to save his life!" "Malik." Mahado said in a stern tone. "Okay, okay! A White mage uses the power of light, but can't usually use it as an offence. They're more of a DE-fensive type of Mage. And if they wanna learn how to attack, it takes alot of time, or just a hell lot of practice!" Mahado rolled hid eyes and continued. "White mages also have the power to us speacial staves that can be used against friends and foes, depending on the type of staff you give them. They also have the power to see dead or stolen souls and can restore the stolen back to they're orignial bodies. But only powerful White Mages can do so. Sometimes these Stolen souls get put into other bodies for safe keeping or for safety reasons..." Mahado looked abit distant after saying that. Yugi crawled to the bars and asked. "Mahad? You okay?" "Yeah... I'll be fine. Just look after Malik."

"Hey! I dont' need baby sittin' from a midget!"

Near sundown, the cat growled and turned to where the tree had fallen. "Someone's coming..." Ryou whispered. Joe stood infornt of Ryou, growling and snarling.

And he was right, foot steps could be heard running towards them.

Suddenly, a man ran out into the clearing, triped on Ryou's legs(Ryou was still on the ground), and fell.

Then a creature came out, it was like a wolf of some sort, but it was a strange green color, and it's eyes were yellow. His fangs gleamed like silver.

Ryou gasped and got up, staff in a defencise position. But he never got to use it, the cat lunged at the wolf like creature, the wolf yelped in pain as it's hide was scard with the cat's claws.

The wolf ran away, yelping and barking. The cat made a strange noise, kinda like a 'humph!'.

The cat then padded over to Ryou. "Thanks." He said then turned to the man laying on the ground. He was covered by a black cloak, and he was laying on his stomach, so all Ryou saw was a torn and bloody back.

Ryou went over and shook the man's shoulder gently. "Are you alive?' He asked softly. He leaned down to see if he could hear breathing. "Do... I _look_ dead!?" The man hissed, he tried to get up, but it wasn't working out, his arms were tired and weak.

Ryou looked at Joe and the large cat before carefully wrapping a arm around the man's shoulder. "What are you-?" "Shh, don't talk. Let me help you." Ryou said and headed over to the brook, the man doing his best to limp.

'I seem to be rushing into all sorts of people!' Ryou thought with a small smile.

He then looked at the man's features for the first time.

The man had dark skin, a scar on his face, which was at the moment, caked with blood. His hair was hidden mostly by the cloak, his eyes were a strange red, almost like blood. "I need to take that off so I can see where else your hurt." Ryou said gently.

The man glared. "What makes you think I'm gonna take my-" The man stopped whatever he was going to say, because he looked at Ryou for the first time then.

Ryou thought he looked like a fish with no air, he kept opening and closing his mouth. "Just sit here." Ryou said kindly, pointing to a rock. The man did as told and sat.

Ryou pulled the cloak off and gasped. Now he understood why the guy was dumbstruck. He had hair just like Ryou's! It was only a little different, it wasn't as long and it was spikier.

"Who are you?" They both said at the same time. Ryou blinkd. "Uhh...you first."

He said. "Bakura..." The man said slowly. "Well, I'm Ryou..."

Ryou then looked Bakura over, much to Bakura's objection. "I don't need help!" He said, Ryou sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Alright then. Show me." "Wha?" "If you can walk at a regular pace, over to that tree," he pointed to a tree at the other side of the clearing, "and back. I'll believe you and leave you alone."

Bakura glared and stood, but not very well, he fell to his knee in a second. "Your not going anywhere right now, then." Ryou said sternly. He sat beside Bakura, who sat as well.

"This water should do the trick." Ryou said and soaked a rag, and began cleaning Bakura's wounds. The worst ones were in the back, but he had a few cuts in the front as well.

Bakura watched Ryou work. 'Who is this kid? Why dose he look like me?' He then saw Ryou notice his staring and looked away quickly.

Joe meowed and hopped into Bakura's lap. "What... Hey, haven't seen one of you guys in awhile." Bakura commented, scratching the back of Joe's long ears. "You know what she is?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, Fox-Squirrel, she's a young one too, her mother must have died..." Bakura replied, smirking as the little one began to play with his sleeves.

"Here, have some of this." Ryou said, handing Bakura his water skin. Bakura snatched it and took a sip. It was good! He contently took some more gulps.

Bakura looked at Ryou as he cleaned the wounds. When the boy finished, Bakura actully felt abit better. "Your welcome." Reyou said. Bakura just 'humphed' and drank the rest of the water.

Ryou sighed and to the skin and filled it up with the water in the stream.

The boy looked up at Bakura then glanced at the cloak. "So... if you don't mind me asking... who or what are you?" Bakura looked up at Ryou with a 'none of your buisness' kind of look.

"Never mind." Ryou mummbled and straped the water skin on his shoulder.

Bakura slowly stood, and actully found he could stand!

Ryou smiled. "I thought that water might do the trick!" He chimed.

Bakura, however had other ideas. "I don't think so, kid. In a forest or not, that's just regular water, except alot cleaner and fresh cause of the plants here. You did something!" Ryou blinked at Bakura.

"How could I _do_ anything? I just cleaned your wounds." "Yeah, and healed the minor ones." Bakura replied, pulling a bandage around his hand off to show Ryou perfectly smooth skin, no scars no scratches nothing! "You... you have magic, don't you?"

Ryou frowned in confusion. "How could I? I'm just a orphan, and a fisherman no less." He pulled his pack onto his shoulder and prepared to leave. "Think what you willl, rank and stature have nothing to do with it, boy." Ryou glared. "My name is Ryou, not kid or boy." Bakura snorted. "Comepared to me you are a boy." "You don't look much older then me!" "That's what you're _eyes _tell you." Ryou huffed.

"What ever, I have to get going." Bakura frowned as the boy began to leave the clearing, but asked quickly,

"Care to tell me what you're doing here?" He asked.

Ryou looked at Bakura suspisously.

"I'm looking for a friend." He replied slowly.

"A friend? In this forest?" Bakura raised a brow as Ryou shook his head. "No, The Blue Eyes White Dragon kidnapped him."

Bakura nearly fell in the water. "What?! You actully... you actully think your friend is still alive?!" Bakura asked.

Ryou glared at his look alike. "That's crazy kid!

"And your point is!?" He replied. "You won't last five days out there kid. Much less in the dungeons." Bakura commented, Ryou huffed "I've done a good job so far in the forest!" Bakura rolled his eyes. "In the forest yeah, but you have to go alot father then THAT! Besides, any hostages they have, they have them at the capital of Solaria! And you ahve to be a mage to even think you'll be captured!" "You just said I had magic." Ryou repleid. "Yeha, alittle, not much. You've never even trained!" Ryou looked away, not wanting to admit that.

Bakura sighed. "Well, I sitll kinda owe you for helping me... tell you what, I'll come with you until I pay my debt to you, or/and I decided you aren't with my time anymore." Ryou frowned. "And why would I let you come along?" "Because I know hwo to get Solaria, and I'm good to have around when you need a secodn pair of hands."

Ryou raised a brow. "Why do you want to come?" "Because you're interesting... and I have other reasons that I'll keep to myself." Ryou sighed and looked down at the cat and Joe. "Should I?" The cat slowly nodded and Joe purred as Bakura rubbed her small head gently. "Fine. Come with us if you want."

Seto sat on the throne, once again with his mask off. He ran a finger over his scar in thought until he heard the sound of foot steps. He Placed the mask bakc on and looked to the entrance as the doors opend and a man wearing purple armour walked in. Gold lined the armour, and a sword wa ssheathed at this knight's side. "Ah, Seto. Good to see you. Well done abotu teh capital, all the citizens are in the trainign camps and all resistance are delt with." "Except the Mages and Magicians... I like to play with them for awhile, then the breaking starts." Seto replied. The knight chuckled. "Sadistic as ever, I also see." Seto smirked. "Of coarse, after all..." The mask began to gleam an eriee blue. "You made me that way, _**Master**_."

**Me: Okay, I mgith have been able to do alittle mroe, but I didn't, so dont' whine, and I"m sorry it took so logn to get this up, but I've been having really bad writer's blocks!**

**Seto: More like you've been too lazy to write this up.**

**Me: Oh, shut up! Mister Sadistic!**

**Seto: HEY! I didn't choose to be!**

**Me: SHu tup, you're gonna spoil everything in the story if you keep saying hints like that!**

**Seto: Smirks But of coarse!**

**Me: Rolls eyes Review PLEASE!? I don't usually ptu chapters up if no one posts... I jsut need that kinda cheering to keep me goin...**


End file.
